


Busted

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, female omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Robin are both out to prove themselves one night, but when she's desperate, it proves to be a hindrance to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request back in the spring, just now getting around to posting it here. I was asked to include her panties getting exposed at some point in time (and for them to be silly). I was also asked to include someone (either a cop of Robin) who let her go, because they were turned on by it.  
> 

It had been a stupid fight. She knew that it had been a stupid fight, and she knew better than to fight back. She knew that the best course of action was to go along with it, to take it, to agree with him until he had calmed down, and then everything would be okay again. But she had argued back until things had escalated to such a point that she had stormed out, shouting something about how she would show him, she'd come home with a big score and then he'd see!

Harleen Quinzel, known more commonly as Harley Quinn these days, dearly hoped that she was not in over her head.

~X~

The plan was to steal as much as she could by herself. It didn't matter what she got as long as she got a lot and got it on her own. That should be enough to end the silly fight and allow her to return home with her pride still in tact. So she set out for the most high end shopping district in town, completely devoid of life considering the late hour. This would be too easy; with any luck, she'd be in and out of several stores before anyone even caught on!

She had developed quite a skill with dodging alarms and turning them off, and generally not tripping them. Experience, combined with intelligence, combined with killer gymnastic skills made her a fantastic robber, and she sometimes wondered just how much she and Catwoman could accomplish if they teamed up for a few jobs. But, as things stood, her skills were usually applied in less conventional manners as she aided the Joker in whatever it was he needed her for.

_ Not tonight,  _ she thought, not sure if she should giggle or sigh. She missed him terribly already, but she also enjoyed the feeling of liberation she felt any time she pulled a heist by herself, and after robbing three stores without any issue, that feeling had only grown more.

And then she felt a slight pressure in her lower abdomen and wanted to curse. Of course, just as she was on a roll, she would suddenly have to pee. She shook her head; she didn't have enough to return home just yet. She could ignore it for a little bit longer to do a few more break ins. It wasn't even that bad yet, just a minor inconvenience!

With that thought in mind, she loaded up her car and headed off for the next area she planned to hit.

~X~

Dick Grayson, currently disguised as his Robin persona, sped alongside the Batmobile on his motorcycle. He and Batman were following a series of ridiculous and complex clues left behind by the Riddler, and had been for most of the night. Truth be told, he was growing bored with this, and he knew that the action would not pick up. Once they had managed to find Nygma, there would not be much of a fight; he wasn't the best as far as physical strength went.

It was as he was thinking this that something came over the police scanner, describing a series of quick and frantic robberies, with the most likely perpetrator being Harley Quinn. Perfect! That sounded like it would be a lot more fun than the Riddler's silly mind games.

“I can take Quinn,” he said, radioing Batman. “You keep chasing Nygma.”

“Are you sure?” asked the older man. “I wouldn't overestimate her if I were you. She may seem naive, but she's a still a hardened criminal.”

“I'll be fine,” replied Robin. “I promise.” And without another word, he took off, heading to her crime scene.

~X~

She hadn't meant to trip that alarm. She also hadn't meant to rip her costume so terribly, but she had somehow managed to pull off both in one go. As well as destroying a majority of the store's stock, but that was beside the point.

What had happened was, she had been bending done to pick something up off a bottom shelf, and as she came up, she felt her clothes being tugged at by the shelf behind her. She panicked, thinking she had been caught by somebody, and yanked, hard. The seat of her bodysuit was pulled clean out, with a loud ripping sound, and the force caused her to stumble, knocking over a shelf, which proceeded to knock over every shelf behind it and trigger the alarm.

Now she was trying to hit as many stores as possible before anyone could catch her. A few cops had tried to stop her, but she had managed to shake them easily. She had to finish this heist without being arrested or having the large rip seen, but the more she ran and maneuvered her way into stores, the more it tore, until it had spread to her crotch, completely busting the seam there too.

Things were made quite a bit more difficult by the growing pressure on her bladder. She was getting to the point where the need to pee was urgent, and she knew that she would have to get out of here soon. Luckily, she had managed to shake all of the cops and was about to hit the last store on her plan for the night. Then she could return home, hurry to the bathroom, change her clothes, and flaunt her loot!

And then she was tackled to the ground by someone she had not even been aware had arrived, which startled her so much that she leaked a bit in her panties, leaving the tiniest of dark spots between her legs.

“Having a fun night on the town?” asked the man sarcastically. It was Robin. Of course he would choose to show up _now_ of all times!

“I was,” she replied, kicking him off of her. “But, as any lady knows, there's always some unwanted guy hangin' around!” She started off at a run, acutely aware of how exposed she was. Her panties, which were a bright purple, had “Ha” printed on them over and over again in neon green lettering, were on full display for the Boy Wonder, and she wanted to die from embarrassment.

She contemplated covering her butt with her hands to hide it, but this would only slow her down, and it wasn't as if she hadn't already given Robin a good eyeful already. If she could just get to her car before he caught her, she would be in the clear, but a sharp twinge from her bladder caused her to stop short, doubling over.

This gave Robin an edge, and he threw a weighted rope that wrapped around her, trapping her quickly. She screamed in frustration, crossing her legs as best she could as she struggled against it.

“I knew I could handle this one,” he said. “Alright, Quinn, it's off to Arkham with you.”

She groaned, the ropes pressing into her already bursting bladder. What was worse was that she couldn't do anything to help herself hold it in, and she leaked again, this time creating a sizable wet patch on her panties.

Robin noticed her struggling and noticed how different it was from usual. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothin',” she lied, but she tightly clenched her thighs together, hissing as she felt a spurt escaped. The dark patch on her panties was too big for her to hide anymore, and she saw his eyes widen behind his mask.

“I, uh...” He shifted uncomfortably, at a loss for words. He could not explain it, but being aware that he had Harley Quinn tied up with her panties exposed and desperate to pee aroused him more than he cared to admit. He looked away for a few seconds, but could not keep his eyes off the show for long.

She bit her lip, whimpering slightly, and he felt so guilty for a moment that he considered untying her. But, no, he had captured her for a reason! Just as he was going over to grab her and take her away, he saw her mouth fly open in horror.

Harley struggled harder against her bonds, trying to break free though she knew it was futile. She was beyond her limit now, and it was too late for her. Her panties grew dark and she let out a choked sob, as the warm piss escaped the fabric, forming a puddle where she sat. She could feel her bladder empty, which was a fantastic feeling after all the pressure that had been on it, but the humiliation was so overpowering that she did not even care.

To think that she had tripped an alarm and given herself away in such a stupid fashion, then she had torn her clothes and exposed her panties like that, and now she had wet herself in front of the Boy Wonder himself. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she hung her head in shame. All this because of some stupid fight she hadn't been smart enough to back down from!

Robin still watched her, unable to turn away even though a part of him knew that this should be a private moment for her and that he shouldn't watch. He just couldn't help himself, though he didn't know why this was affecting him in such a way, and he was really starting to regret the tights. Not to mention the fact that she was clearly devastated that this had happened, sniffling and generally looking miserable.

He felt guilty. He felt so incredibly guilty, even though he couldn't have known her situation before, even though he had an obligation to capture her, even though letting her go free was against everything he stood for. He felt guilty because he had indirectly made her wet herself, and he felt even guiltier because he had enjoyed it.

Without another thought, he approached her, hoping that she was too distracted to really notice his rather visible enjoyment of the situation. She looked up at him, glaring with eyes too teary to really seem threatening, but this switched to an expression of surprise as she realized he was untying her.

“Go on,” he said, turning away to conceal is own predicament. “It wasn't a fair fight. We'll just keep this between us, and I'll say you got away.”

“Really?” asked Harley. “Ya'd really do something like that for me?”

“Sure,” he replied, hopping on his motorcycle. “Don't think this changes anything, though. I'll get you next time.” He then sped off, preparing himself to deal with the scolding he would surely get for not catching her. But he felt like he had done the right thing, and that made him feel good enough that he could ignore any number of Batman's “I told you so”s. Plus, he had some serious thinking to do about his reaction to her wetting herself.

~X~

After a drive that felt longer due to her uncomfortably cold and wet panties, Harley was finally home for the night. She opened the door, and the Joker looked up at her, ready to make some remark about her being back already. However, this was cut short as soon as he saw the state she was in, and he burst out laughing.

“Shut it,” she snapped, tossing one of her many loot bags at him. “Don't say anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure to write about Harley.


End file.
